Reading My Heart
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin likes Simon a lot. When his brother starts dating Jeanette, Alvin can't take the heartache and decides he has to tell his brother how he feels. How will Simon react when he finds out? Cartoon version. TWOShot, previously a one-shot. Chapter 2 now up. Read and review.
1. My Journal

_**A one-shot I thought up out of nowhere. I had some strange impulse to just write it and get it over with, which has never happened to me before. Maybe it's because of the general idea. Please read and review for me.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19  
**_

* * *

Alvin mumbled under his breath as he balled up another piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder. He stared down the blank piece of paper that taunted him, as though it was sure he wouldn't get his task completed on it like all the others he had ended up throwing somewhere in his room.

He was determined to write down what he wanted to write down. But with his high numbers of failed attempts, he was beginning to wonder if he should just give up. For the moment at least. He sighed and gathered up the unused papers and put them into his binder. He set his binder into his backpack and picked up all thirty of his attempts at writing what he was trying to write and recycled them.

He climbed back onto his bed and pulled a book out from under his pillow and stared at the cover. It was a red book with the words 'My Journal' written on it in yellow. He had it made, but none of his family knew about it. Alvin Seville does NOT own a diary or a journal! Not to them at least. He flipped to the last page he wrote on and drew a neat line under where it stopped and wrote the date for today.

With a sigh, he began to write.

_I told myself a while ago that I would tell him how I feel. I tried everything I could. But he makes my confidence disappear every time we're close. I become some stupid little girl and I can't say anything at all._

_I've recently tried writing it down. But I think I may have killed about five trees since that idea popped up. I don't know why I can write everything down in here I feel for him, and not in a __note__ for him._

_I really do care about him. And it's more than puppy love. I know it is. I love the way his nose wrinkles when he's thinking, the way his eyes move fast when he reads something in a book, the way he corrects people, his sarcasm and dry sense of humor. I love HIM. I know I do. And it's more than brotherly love. _

_We don't argue half as much as we used to. I think that's because I barely speak to him now. I've been worried I'd accidentally spill out my feelings to him. And even though I want to... I'm worried about the results. His reaction. His rejection._

'_Alvin, we can't be together like that,' he'd say. 'It's looked down on. And I don't like you like that. I'm sorry...'_

_Maybe that's why I can't find a good way to tell him. Maybe he's not meant to know. I think it's the best way to avoid getting hurt. And causing weirdness between us. I shouldn't tell him. I'll love him from afar. Like I have been._

Alvin sighed as he read over his depressing entry. Not all of them were depressing. In fact, he _did_ seem like a lovesick schoolgirl in some of them. Getting all giddy whenever his crush smiled at him a certain way. Or whenever their hands brushed together and he was overwhelmed with that shock.

He smiled at the thoughts. Maybe he could manage to keep it a secret. As long as those little moments didn't go away. He could live with his feelings untold.

* * *

Alvin smiled through the unbearable ache building up in his chest. He tried to concentrate on what his brother was telling him, but he couldn't hear anything but his heart shattering. _Simon actually asked Jeanette out?_

"Wow Simon!" Theodore exclaimed, genuinely excited for his brother. "That's great!" Simon smiled at his little brother.

"Thanks Theo," he said, ruffling his brother's hair. Alvin averted his gaze when Simon looked over at him. "Alvin, you've been awfully quiet."

Alvin really had to keep himself composed. He cleared his throat and looked at Simon. "I'm just shocked you beat me to it, asking someone out."

Simon smiled. "Yeah me too. You haven't really been social lately." Alvin shrugged it off.

"Oh!" Theodore intervened. "You guys have to try my newest dessert recipe!"

"Sure Theo," Simon said.

"I think I'll pass," Alvin said. Theodore looked at him with disappointed green eyes. "Sorry Theo. I'm just not up for sweets right now." Theodore nodded.

"Ok, Alvin. I'll save some for you in case you want some later." Alvin smiled.

"Thanks Theodore," he said. Theodore led Simon out of the room. Simon glanced back at Alvin before shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he knew they were gone, Alvin climbed into bed and pulled his journal out from under his pillow. He didn't hold back when he started writing in it.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Simon announced he and Jeanette were going out. Alvin tried to be happy for his brother. But seeing him happy with someone else made his heart ache. He wanted to be the one making Simon happy.

Day after day, Alvin wrote in his journal. Expressing his heart ache through his words. It didn't lighten up the pain, but it did give him a healthy outlet.

Every day he watched Simon go somewhere with Jeanette. He had to get his mind off of it. He decided maybe seeing how Brittany was doing would be a good idea.

He took his time walking to the Miller Residence, making sure this decision wouldn't backfire on him. When he got there, he knocked on the door. After a moment Brittany answered it.

"Oh. Hey Alvin," she greeted, clearly she was expecting someone else. Alvin sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Britt," he said. She arched an eyebrow at the tone.

"Do you wanna come in, Alvin?" she asked, moving aside so he can come in. "I have a few minutes before my friends arrive to pick me up."

"Actually, can we just sit out here?" he asked. Brittany nodded and shut the door and they both sat down on her front step.

"So, what do you think about Simon and Jeanette?" she asked. Alvin swallowed inaudibly.

"Uh…"

"I didn't think either of them had the nerve to admit their feelings for each other," she said.

"Y-yeah…" he replied. He didn't come here to be reminded of why he came here. He needed a distraction.

"Alvin, what's bothering you?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. "I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you." He looked at his lap.

"It's complicated…" he answered. Brittany was about to press him for more information when a car pulled up and honked once.

"Come on Brittany! The mall awaits!" her friend in the passenger seat said. Brittany looked from her friends to Alvin.

"Alvin, why don't you come with me?" she suggested. Alvin looked at her.

"Seriously?" he asked in shock. Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, you seem like you need a little fun," she said and stood. She held her hand out to him and he smiled and took it.

* * *

Alvin did have fun with Brittany and her friends. He mainly followed them around, but it kept his mind off of Simon and Jeanette.

"Go on, Janice," Brittany urged her friend, who spotted a cute boy by the shoe store in the mall. "Go talk to him!" Janice hesitated.

"I don't know, Britt. What if he doesn't like me?" she asked. Brittany urged her friend ahead with a gentle push.

"You'll never know until you talk to him," she said. Brittany's statement bounced around Alvin's head. He knew he would have to talk to Simon soon.

* * *

A few days later, Alvin sat on his bed scribbling down hurriedly on a piece of paper. When he was done he set his pencil down and stared at the note. He had thought this idea through constantly. He may have overthought it, but he decided to go through with it.

He frowned at what he wrote and balled the note up. He let out a breath and began writing a new note, being more careful about it. Once he finished that, he reread it once more. He cringed at the words and moved to ball it up, but stopped. He would always think the way he worded it would sound stupid. But this was the best note he's written for Simon. He sighed.

He's got the note written. Now he has to give it to Simon. He groaned and lay back on his bed.

* * *

Simon smiled to himself as he made his way into the shared room of him and his brothers later that afternoon. He had a great time with Jeanette today. He set his backpack onto his bed and pulled the new library books he had gotten that day out when he noticed a note on his pillow. Intrigued, he went over and picked it up. He opened it and read the familiar, slightly sloppy handwriting of Alvin.

_Simon... It took a lot of time and thinking for me to give this note to you. It took even more time to tell you what's in this note... _Simon arched an eyebrow as he read. _First I'd like to mention that I am **not** gay. I've realized that despite my feelings, I do like girls. _Simon smiled, despite his confusion. Alvin would beat around the bush when it was something serious. _But..._Simon could hear Alvin's sigh in his head. _I do like you. More than I should. Simon, I have a crush on you. _That was it. That's all the note said. Simon was shocked, his eyes rereading the last three sentences. His world was crashing down around him.

* * *

Alvin was a nervous wreck. He knew Simon had gotten his note by now, but his brother didn't approach him all afternoon. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this. What happened to loving him from afar? I am so stupid…_

Before dinner, Simon approached Alvin. Alvin couldn't read the emotion in his brother's eyes and that made him worry. "Can we talk?" Simon asked. Alvin swallowed and nodded, following Simon upstairs and into their room. Once Simon closed the door, Alvin freaked out.

"Simon, I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, his chest constricting with his emotions. Simon let out a breath and went over to Alvin, folding his arms as he did so.

"Alvin, you know this can't happen," he said. Alvin looked away, biting his lower lip to keep his emotions in check. Simon sighed in thought. "Alvin, I really like Jeanette…"

"No, I know," Alvin insisted. Simon looked at him skeptically. "Simon, I _know_."

Simon pulled the note out of his pocket and looked at it. "What are we gonna do about this, Alvin?" he asked, looking at him. Alvin was busy keeping himself in check.

"I-I don't know, Simon…" Having him rejecting him was tearing Alvin up inside. He had really hoped he had a chance…

"Alvin, I don't like you like that. But I care about you enough to want to at least make sure you'll be ok," Simon said.

"I'll be fine, Simon," he said. _No I won't…_ "It's just a little crush." _No it's not. _"It'll pass in time." _That's unlikely._ Simon smiled, pleased to hear it.

"I'm sorry…Alvin," he said softly. Alvin looked at him with sad and ashamed eyes.

"Me too, Simon…"

"Fellas, dinner's ready!" Dave yelled.

"I'll see you down there?" Alvin asked, determined to not let things get weird around them. Simon nodded. Alvin returned the gesture and left the room, his heart shattering into pieces.

Simon sighed as he reread the note once more before going over to his bed and putting it gently into his nightstand. He moved to leave the room, but something caught his eye. There was a red book sitting contently on Alvin's bed.

"Alvin…and a _book_?" he wondered aloud. He went and got a closer look at it and read the words 'My Journal' written in yellow print. "Wait…a _journal_? _Alvin_?" Simon eyed the book, curious but he knew better than to read something so personal.

He bit his lip, shocked he was actually considering it. He let out a slow breath and picked up the book and opened it to a random page. "Maybe this will help me understand…"

He began reading the first thing he eyes landed on.

_He and I have been getting along lately. It's because I've been trying to not cause so many fights between us. I hate when he's mad at me. It feels good when we get along; I love when he smiles at me. It makes my heart race._

Simon bit his lip again and flipped through a few more pages. Was this whole journal about him? About Alvin's feelings for him?

He read another entry.

_He and Jeanette are dating...Seeing them together rips my heart apart. But he's happy...and I'm happy he's happy. I just wish I could be the one making him happy._

Simon let out a sad breath. _I thought he said it was a crush…_He flipped the page.

_I can't take this. Seeing him with her is killing me. I want him to be happy. But his happiness by being with her is breaking my heart. I can't help it...I love him so much..._

Simon closed the book in shock and set it down. _H-he's…in love…with __me…_  


* * *

_**Sometimes things don't always work out the way we wanted it. And that's what this story was about. I wrote my first ever one-sided Alvon. Please review for me. Thanks.**_


	2. One Moment

_**I figured that this previous one-shot deserved a happier ending, so I spent the last few days working on this chapter. So, here it is. I hope you all like it. And yes, this is the final chapter for this story.**_

_**-AlvonFan4Life19  
**_

* * *

Simon was stunned. He didn't even process the walk from the room to the kitchen to have dinner. He sat down at the table beside Theodore—Alvin must have switched with him—and accepted his plate from Dave. _Alvin can't be in love with me… We're only eleven. How can he know for sure?_

He chanced a glance at his older brother, but his emotions were completely masked. Simon felt bad for knowing what he wasn't supposed to know. He shouldn't have read his brother's journal. He sighed as he took a bite of his food. He didn't know what to do now.

Alvin pouted as he got ready for bed. Simon was acting weird now. He knew this was going to happen. He had hoped it wouldn't, but deep down he knew it would. How can anything be normal now that he knew of his feelings? Things were weird, but Simon still had Jeanette to be with. Alvin couldn't be with anyone until his feelings for Simon left. And he wasn't sure if that was possible.

He watched his brother get ready for bed, admiring what he couldn't have. _Jeanette is lucky…_He sighed and climbed into bed, forcing his mind off the purple Chipette he had come to resent for having Simon's heart. _It just wasn't meant to be. I know that…but it still hurts…_ He tucked his journal under his pillow and lay down, watching Simon and Theodore do the same.

After Dave came in to say goodnight, he shut the lights off and closed the door gently. When Alvin was sure it was safe, he reached under his pillow and grabbed something soft and small and pulled it out and hugged it tightly. He clutched it tightly to his face, nuzzling it. In his arms was one of Simon's dolls of himself. He had gotten into a habit of doing this every night since he started developing feelings for his brother.

But tonight, Alvin was completely heartbroken. He had thought he was heartbroken when Simon mentioned dating Jeanette, but now he was certain that pain paled in comparison to being rejected and ignored by his brother now that he knew about his feelings. Sometimes he wished he could make them go away. Go back to liking girls like before. He still did like girls, but Simon was his main attraction now, and it was killing him inside.

Tears slipped through his closed eyelids and landed on the doll in his arms and he felt his chest constrict with sobs. He forced them down and clutched the item tighter in his arms. He inhaled a soft shaky breath and pulled back the sentimental item and stared into the matching gray eyes of a certain person and the doll. In a soft voice he whispered, "I love you, Simon…" He felt more tears fall down his cheeks and he brought the toy back to his face, soaking it with his tears. His heart beat hard and fast against his chest and all he really wanted to do was cry until the ache went away. But he couldn't, not with his brothers sleeping on both sides of him.

* * *

"Simon, are you alright?" Jeanette asked as she sat down beside him in the library. Simon sighed as he shrugged, flipping a page in his book.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he admitted. Jeanette tilted her head to the side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. Simon smiled and looked at her. She was so sweet.

"No thanks, Jeanette. This is a family dilemma," he said. She nodded in understanding. He had to do something and soon.

* * *

Alvin took to spending time with Brittany. Ever since he had gone to the mall with her, he had realized she could be quite the distraction when he needed it. Plus, it was fun when they didn't argue.

Of course it stopped helping every time she felt the need to mention Simon and Jeanette being together.

"Brittany," Alvin began, trying his hardest to keep his exasperation out of his voice. "Is there a reason why you bring them up so often?" Brittany looked at him.

"You know, I think Theodore and Ellie are on their way too," she said. Alvin looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"That's cool," he said before looking ahead.

"That just leaves…" she trailed off and he knew what she was getting at.

"Brittany…" he breathed out in shock. She walked ahead and then stopped in front of him.

"Alvin, we're all paired up. We've always been that way…After Theo and Ellie, all that leaves is…you and me," she said, searching his eyes. Alvin slowly shook his head, unable to believe or comprehend what he was hearing.

"B-Brittany…I…" He couldn't believe what she was implying. He wasn't anywhere near ready for what she was asking of him. His heart was with Simon. It beat only for Simon…He was in love with Simon. "I-I can't…" Her face fell, and he could tell she was trying to mask her disappointment.

"Why not?" she asked. Alvin took a step back.

"I-I just…I just can't," he said and turned and ran off.

* * *

Simon smiled as he walked Jeanette to her front door later that afternoon. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, making sure. Jeanette smiled shyly.

"Of course," she said. Simon smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked away shyly, making Simon smile once more. "See you tomorrow, Simon," she said and went inside. Simon made his way home.

* * *

Alvin paced in front of his bed. Now he couldn't stop thinking about what Brittany had been suggesting. It certainly made sense now that she had put it the way she did. They had always been paired up. Him and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. Part of him liked Brittany; it was that feeling that made him realize that he still liked girls. But Simon…he loved him. He couldn't deny it, he never would.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and pacing that he missed the sound of someone entering the room. "What's wrong, Alvin?" Alvin stopped dead. That voice. He looked over at Simon and his heart started pounding.

"Nothing," he said, looking away from him. Simon wasn't sure what to say or do. He knew he had to talk to Alvin about what he had read, but he also wanted to forget it. His brother couldn't be in love with him.

He went over to his brother, sitting on his bed. "I wanted to talk to you, Alvin," he said. Alvin put some distance between them and looked at his brother.

"A-about what?" he asked, growing nervous.

Simon bit his lip, thinking this over once more before saying, "About your…_crush_."

"Why?" Alvin was quick to ask. "I told you it wouldn't get weird…I'm not trying to let it get weird…"

"Alvin," Simon said gently, trying to get him to listen. Alvin looked at him with glossy eyes. Simon let out a breath and looked away from the blue orbs staring at him with such intense emotion. How could he tell him he read his journal? He knew he had to, but how could he go about it?

"Simon?" Alvin called softly when the silence stretched on longer than he liked.

Simon sighed. "I know you're in love with me, Alvin." Alvin's eyes widened.

"Wha? H-How-?" Alvin's eyes left Simon's and landed on his pillow, shielding his journal and his doll. He looked back at Simon. The only way he could know that was…

Simon watched the panic in Alvin's eyes increase, watching the way he backed up a step. "Alvin…"

"Y-you…you read my…m-my…" Alvin couldn't concentrate. He could handle Simon knowing he had a crush on him…that was ok. But he knew he was _in love_ with him. He read his journal! He couldn't handle this. He didn't want Simon to know.

When Simon could tell Alvin was going to make a run for it, he slid off his brother's bed and went over to him. Alvin backed away from him, his eyes wide with shame and panic. "Alvin," he whispered, stopping him from taking off. Alvin flinched at the contact, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Why, Simon?" he asked, fighting against the tears that threatened to show themselves.

"I wanted to understand, Alvin. And I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really sorry," he said, searching his brother's eyes.

"Why couldn't you just leave it at what I told you in the note?" he asked. Simon sighed. "What am I gonna gain from this, Simon?" Simon looked confused. "How do _I_ benefit from you knowing more than you're supposed to know?"

"I understand now, Alvin," he said.

"No, you don't!" Alvin snapped. "You'll never understand!" Simon lowered his hand from his brother's arm and waited for him to elaborate. But Alvin refused to do so. He went to the door, yanked it open and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Simon didn't see Alvin again until they were all getting ready for bed. Alvin refused to look anywhere in his direction, and Simon was hurt by that.

Just before lights out, Simon went over to Theodore's side of the room and asked if he could give him and Alvin a few minutes to talk. Theodore was more than happy to oblige, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

At hearing the door close, Alvin looked back and saw Simon approaching him. He rolled his eyes, but the increase in his heartbeat was a given.

"Alvin, please talk to me," he said, standing behind his brother. Alvin shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you, Simon," he said, climbing onto his bed and sitting back against his pillow.

"Alvin, I'm sorry for reading your journal, I really am," Simon insisted. Alvin shook his head.

"It's not about that, Simon. I'm still mad at you for it, but that's not the issue now," he said.

"Then what is?" he asked. Alvin sighed heavily.

"I'm in love with you, that's the issue," he said, looking away from him. Simon was still confused. "Can you even understand the pain that comes with that?" Simon looked down.

"Alvin, I'm sorry…but I don't know how else to make this easier for you," he said, looking up at Alvin. He couldn't see Alvin's face because he was looking towards the window, but he could see the way he was shaking.

He lowered his gaze to Alvin's hands, which were clutching the sheets tightly. He hesitated for a few seconds before he climbed onto his bed and sat across from him. Alvin immediately lowered his head, allowing his cap to shield his face.

Simon breathed out a soft breath and leaned forward, resting his hand on his brother's cheek and tilted his head up. Alvin's tearful eyes met Simon's sad gray ones. Alvin looked away, pulling Simon's hand away from his face.

"You _can't_ make this easier for me, Simon," Alvin said. "Seeing you with her, it kills me inside." He looked at his brother, seeing that he was listening intently. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Alvin, I can't give you my heart." Alvin nodded.

"I know," he said.

"You shouldn't give me yours," he said. Alvin looked away.

"I can't just take it back, Simon. It's not that easy."

"I know Alvin. But…" Alvin met his eyes, curious as to where he was going with this. "I can give you this moment."

Alvin furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Alvin, if I give you _one_ moment between us, can you promise me you won't wallow in your semi-depression anymore and try to move on?" Alvin remained silent, and he thought back to Brittany.

"I promise I'll try. But what do you mean?" he asked, still confused. Simon smiled and pulled Alvin closer to him. Alvin's heart skyrocketed and he looked at Simon in shock. "Simon?"

"Just this one moment, Alvin," he said with a gentle smile. Alvin's heart started pounding and he felt himself blushing.

"A-are you sure about this, Simon?" he asked. Simon cupped Alvin cheek, tilting his head up slightly.

"Shh," he whispered, leaning in. The last thing Alvin needed was Simon doing something he would regret later. Alvin turned away from him, lowering his gaze.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea," he said, scooting back to where he had originally sat. Simon stopped him though, pulling him back. "Simon, I don't think-"

Simon stopped him, placing his index finger against his lips. "Just this once, Alvin," he whispered. Alvin shook his head slowly, becoming tearful again. Simon lowered his hand.

"I-I can't have you just once, Simon…w-what if I want you again, later?" he asked, looking genuinely worried.

"If it happens, we'll talk about it," Simon said. Alvin lowered his gaze, biting his lip.

"W-what if you regret doing this? Regret kissing your…brother?" he asked, looking back up at him, searching his gray eyes intently.

"I won't regret giving you something you want, Alvin. You deserve to be happy, even if it's only for a few seconds. But only as long you promise to try to move on." Alvin nodded.

Alvin watched Simon smile and the way he leaned in. Suddenly nervous, Alvin leaned back, but Simon remedied that by pulling him closer. _Just one moment…_ Alvin thought and watched Simon's eyes close as their lips grew closer. He glanced down at the soft lips he dreamed of kissing and smiled a bit before closing his eyes too.

As soon as their lips met, Alvin was overwhelmed by that familiar shock that ran throughout his body. He clung to Simon's pajama top, praying for the moment to last longer than a few seconds.

Simon debated keeping the kiss as innocent as possible, knowing in the back of his mind he was being unfaithful to Jeanette. He has yet to give her their first kiss. The least he could do was save the more passionate one for her. But at the same time, he knew that he and Jeanette would share many kisses, and the odds of himself and Alvin sharing more than this one was slim to none.

With that thought in mind, he decided to step it up a little. Running his tongue along Alvin's lips caused his brother to gasp and pull back. "S-Simo-" Simon caught him off, reuniting their lips, asking for access one more time. He felt Alvin shudder, but he was granted access this time. Their lips moved in a rhythm that just came to them without either one thinking about it. Simon coaxed Alvin's tongue out to play and he felt and heard a small moan escape him.

Alvin was completely overwhelmed. He had hoped this moment would come, but lately it had seemed more and more like a dream he would never have come true. His back arched when he felt Simon encircle his waist, pulling him close. If it wasn't for the fact that Simon was crazy about Jeanette, he would think that he had feelings for him too. He really didn't want it to end, but he felt Simon slowly breaking their heated kiss and he looked at him. They were both slightly out of breath.

Simon capped off their moment with a soft peck on Alvin's lips before climbing off the bed. Just in time for Theodore to walk in with Dave behind him.

"Are you two done chatting?" Dave asked, Theodore had clearly told him why he had been out of the room. Simon looked at Alvin to see him still blushing, but he was smiling now.

"We're done, Dave," he said with a smile of his own.

"Good," Dave said with a smile. "Now, time for bed." Simon and Theodore climbed into their respective beds and once all three brothers lay down Dave turned off the lights. "Goodnight, fellas."

"Goodnight, Dave," the brothers chorused. Dave shut the door gently.

Alvin brought his blanket onto his shoulder and pulled his doll out from under his pillow. He smiled and hugged it to his chest. He had never been more at ease.

Simon watched Alvin shift on his bed and smiled when he settled down. He was glad he helped his brother, he could see the happiness shine in his eyes now. He wondered when the tingling sensation on his lips would fade away.

**One Week Later**

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor and Brittany were all heading to the park. Theodore was carrying a picnic basket and Eleanor carried the blanket they would be sitting on. When they got to their favorite spot they spread out the blanket and set the basket down.

"I still don't understand why Alvin didn't come," Brittany stated. She had been complaining about Alvin for the past week. It was no secret to the others why that was. Everyone knew Brittany really liked Alvin and was upset that he had been aloof the past week.

"He's coming, Brittany," Eleanor said, sitting down beside Theodore. "He said he'd be here a little after we got here." Brittany sat down with a huff and folded her arms over her chest, pouting.

Not much later, Alvin did indeed arrive, keeping one hand behind his back. "Sorry I'm late, guys," he said, sitting down beside Brittany.

"Don't apologize to us," Eleanor said. "Apologize to Brittany. She was the most upset with your tardiness." Brittany glared at her, blushing when she felt Alvin's smile on her.

"Aw, I'm sorry Britt," Alvin said with a smile. He pulled his hand from its hiding place behind him and held out a pink rose to his female counterpart. "I hope this will make it up to you." Brittany looked at it and gasped.

"Oh, Alvin! It's _beautiful_!" she exclaimed, taking it and sniffing it. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Alvin," she said and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Alvin blushed.

"Aw, it was nothin'," Alvin said, waving it off. "Can we eat now?" he asked. The others laughed and Alvin blushed once more when Brittany snuggled against him. He smiled at her and looked to Simon, who was smiling as well.

Alvin knew it would take time for his feelings for his brother to go away. But with Brittany at his side—literally—it wouldn't be such a painful process. He smiled at Simon and wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

Simon smiled at Jeanette when she handed him a sandwich. He thanked her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She blushed and smiled.

Eleanor fed Theodore a piece of her sandwich and giggled when he rubbed his stomach once he finished swallowing it. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Alvin smiled as he watched his brother's with their girlfriends. Brittany was right. They were all paired up, always have been, and always will be.

* * *

_**See? Not so bad anymore, is it? A much happier ending. Not an Alvon, but at least he's happier now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review for me.**_


End file.
